The present invention relates to pet accessories, and more particularly to a collapsible A-frame house providing a common site for a cat to rest, exercise and play.
All cats of the household type have an inherent yearning to sharpen and exercise their claws by periodic scratching or clawing. Loosely woven fabric covered surfaces within a house, such as on furniture or drape fabrics, are particularly susceptable to being torn or shredded by such cat clawing. To help prevent such destructive tendencies, a typical cat owner may provide the cat with a scratching post where the cat may exercise its claws without damage to household furnishings and without fear of reprisal from the owner.
Household cats are inquisitive and playful. These traits require that the cat owner provide objects that will provide amusement and entertain the cat. Balls, bells, miniature plastic toys or the like may be used to entertain the cat. Cats do, however, quickly become bored with inanimate objects. Furthermore, such objects may become lost or actually hidden somewhere within the household by the cat. Without amusing objects for entertainment, the cat may undesirously turn to household items for play and exercise and entertainment.
However, insofar as is known, devices heretofore especially designed for cats are, too frequently, bulky, unattractive and not readily collapsible or portable.
This invention provides, for the first time insofar as is known, a single collapsible article which incorporates features and functions of high attractiveness to cats in going about their daily essential activities of rest, exercise, and play.